Falling for you
by bunbun321
Summary: Love is to Hate right? SO why cant I get you out of my head NiouXOC One-shot


Doing some experimental writing

I want constructive criticism people

thankyou

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Prince of tennis

* * *

" Sorin, watch out!"

I took my step

Too late . . .

I felt my self falling, there was nothing I could do, there was no one to save me.

I closed my eyes and pushed my arms forward in an attempt to stop myself from falling

CRACK!

A broken wrist they said.

Everyone heard the ear splitting screams.

Falling for You

"So that's how it happened" I sighed raising the cast on my right arm.

He smiled, his eyes twinkling mischievously at me.

"So how long are you out for?"

"Yukimura Seichi! Don't smile at something like that" I huffed hitting my hospital bed, my eyes becoming watery from the stress.

"Gomen,gomen" he waved. "So how long?"

I rubbed my eye irritably.

" The doctor said I should be able to get my cast off in a month, But Im going to need another month of therapy."

"So you'll be fine for nationals."

" Exactly, But . . . What am I going to do! I'm Vice Captain and a regular!"

I waved my arms frantically, Yukimura grabbed my arms and set them down to my side

"Your going to make it worse like that." he said sternly.

I calmed down and smiled "At least on the bright side, I can still swing and hit, since I'm left handed."

"Me too! Wow Sorin! I never knew you were so clumsy!" He smirked.

My lip twitched as I turned my head to the door and stared.

The Idiot was here.

Niou Masaharu the idiot who put me in this mess.

I glared " If you didn't know how to play tennis I wouldn't be in this cast in the first place."

Niou opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Sanada who had walked in with, Mauri and Kirihara.

" For that reason he will be helping you with all of your needs"he said sternly at him.

"Sexual needs also?" He said smirking and raising an eyebrow.

That was the final straw.

I jumped off my bed and lunged at him, I would have punched him in the face if it wasn't for Yukimura grabbing me around the waist.

"I HATE YOU!!" I screamed at him.

Niou looked taken back.

"If it wasn't for you.." I choked.

"I, I could still play!" The weight of the day finally set in as I sobbed in Yukimura's jacket.

I felt him place his arms around me

"Don't cry Akina, it wont do you any good." Yukimura whispered as he patted my head.

"Gomen..."

I opened my eyes wide and turned to Niou. Did Niou Masaharu, Trickster of RikKaiDai just apologize to me!

He slouched and rubbed his head " I know you don't want to here me or even see me, but please except my sincerest apologies." He bowed to me.

I was in shock

and so was everyone else.

I laughed "Who are you and what have you done with Niou!?"

Niou looked hurt.

"Im trying to be serious here!" he exclaimed

I sighed as I walked to him " Fine, I except your apology, Only if you help me out until I get my cast off"

He looked down at me and smirked

"Fine".

One Week Later...

It was odd having Niou helping me around, first off I hate asking for help, and second Niou was actually helping me of all people!

"Niou could you carry my books for me?" I asked trying to carry my books.

He sighed and took his hands out of his pockets and taking the load of my hands.

"Sorin sure has been around Niou-kun lately, you think there going out?" I heard some juniors whisper behind me, I blushed angrily, I looked up at him I never realized before but Niou was actually handsome.

Suddenly he looked down at me.

"See something you like?" He winked

I playfully pushed him, knocking the books to the floor

"Not really" I said as I continued to walk holding a smirk on my face.

" Sorin wait!"

Day 9

"A 68!" I almost wanted to die looking down at my math test, I sighed

SMACK!

A 98 was plastered on my test, I looked up at a smirking Niou

I gave an unimpressed look.

" Don't flatter yourself Niou."

I stood up and walked out for lunch. Niou followed.

I sighed gingerly as I ate my lunch on the roof , I looked to my side and saw Niou playing around with what looked like a screwdriver.

I rolled my eyes and sighed once again

" Niou will you help me with math?" I said taking a bite out of my onigiri.

"Why me?!" he yelled standing up.

"Because you said you would help me with anything I needed." I said simply.

"First off I never said that! I only agreed! To it..." he mumbled the last part and sat down again.

I smirked.

Akina 1- Niou-0

"Niou" I pouted

"Not even for a bite of my lunch?" I held up my half eaten onigiri.

"Fine." He took my rice ball and completely ate it.

"Niou! I said a bite not the whole thing!" I pushed him, but he pulled me down with him. He was close, I Could feel his breath on me, I could smell his earth scent. He leaned in closer, I closed my eyes as I blushed. And suddenly like he was on me he was off.

I oped my eyes and blinked.

"You had a piece of rice stuck on your face"

"What?" I looked dumbfounded at him.

He smirked. "You didn't actually think I would kiss you, did you.?"

I glared.

"NIOU YOU JERK!"

Day 12

"So if you apply this theorem to that equation, it shoud give you 54"

I scribbled furiously on my paper and I gleamed

"I did it! I actually understand! Arigatou Niou."

A small smile was on his lips "It was nothing."

I turned around and smiled up at him

" You know Niou, you really aren't a bad person like I thought you were."

He looked towards the window

"You too Sorin."

I looked thoughtfully at him

I guess Niou really wasn't a bad person like I thought he was back in Junior High and these years in high school, and In a way I guess I was...Wait never!

Day 14

I sighed again as I watched my team practice, my thoughts went to Niou and my blood boiled .

He did this to me.

I looked to my cast, now graffitied on by all of my friends.

"_Next time you fall, I'll catch you."_

I read what Niou wrote and my eyes softened.

"Is our little fuku-buchou in love." said the candy like voice in my ear, I turned around to look at my friend and teammate Kameko Sumi.

"Shouldn't you be worrying about your own boy troubles."I scoffed

"she's right you know Sumi." said my captain Hiroshi Reiko

finally someone who loves me.

"Plus Im the only one allowed to bug Akina for these kind of things."she smirked triumphantly

my lip formed a line and glared at the both .

"But you know Aki-chan you sure have been around Niou-kun a lot."said Sumi raising her finger to her lip in thought.

" Im only around him because he's being forced to help me that's all!"

I got up from the bench I was sitting on

" I need to walk.. See you later."I waved off to my teammates.

I found my self watching the boys practice more to say watching Niou. I sighed maybe there was something I liked about Niou...

But it's not like he likes me...

Doubt...

"Akina-san?"

I snapped out of my thoughts.

and looked to see Yanagi.

"What's wrong Renji-kun?"I asked.

"Tommorow night is Atobe-sans party, will you be going with anyone?"

"No why do you ask?"

"Planning on asking me?" I grinned

"No, actually I'll be escorting Kyoko-san."

I thought about my mosey friend, when it finally sunk in that I have no one to go with.

"There is a 100 you have no one to go with."

"Statistically speaking yes." I said running my hand though my hair.

"Why not ask Masaharu is indebted to you."

I rose an eyebrow "Why would I ask him?"

" I cant believe I'm going to ask him..." I bit my lip waiting at the school gate

I waited four or five minuets ,until I saw him coming towards the gate

I walked towards him.

"Niou I wanted to as-!" I tripped over a rock in the dirt.

"Not again!" I thought.

But I never fell, when I opened my eyes my head and hands were on someone's chest.

" I told you the next time you fall I'll cath you."

I looked down to see to strong arms around me

I looked up to see his smiling face.

I quickly pushed my self off of him. Coughing lightly trying to hide my blush.

" Since you've been good I'll reward you." I grinned twirling a finger in the air

Niou shoved his hands in his pocket and cocked an eyebrow

" and what is this so called reward?"

" You get to accompany me to Atobe's party Tommorow"

Day 15

" I still cant believe I asked him" I sighed running the brush through my hair and then placing the frangipani in my hair. I looked at my phone.

It was funny right after I asked Niou to come with me, Atobe called me to be his date, in a way I didn't want to be is date anyway because then I would be in the center of attention.

I looked at myself in the mirror, I felt almost pretty if it wasn't for the ugly white cast on my right arm.

"_I wonder what Niou would think?"_

I shook my head furiously.

The door bell rang.

I slipped on my heals, grabbed my purse and headed down stairs.

I opened the door and there stood a some what pissed Niou.

I wouldn't say he wasn't handsome, he was dressed in a pair of black slacks, a black jacket and a baby blue dress shirt under.

He scratched his head and looked down at his feet. "You look nice..."

I smiled

"You too."

I was actually impressed the way the grand ball room was decorated it was a winter theme with white flowers and even snow, It was slightly cold and I shivered.

"Cold?" Niou asked

"Not at all." I fibbed, I looked down " Thank's Niou...For you know coming with me"

"No... It's ok I wanted too" He took my hand, I blushed.

"Niou are you-"

He cut me off "Come on let's go."

There were lots of people, most from neighboring rival schools. I made out a few faces from Seigaku and Yamabuki.

"Akina?" it was Reiko

"Reiko!" I smiled

"I see you finally asked her Sanada" Niou smirked as Sanada blushed

I thought I heard something about laps.

The lights went out, we looked to the stage.

SNAP!

The lights turned on Atobe

"Welcome to my party, enjoy yourselves and let us dance."

He snapped his fingers and the music started.

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need _

" Niou lets dance"

"I thought you hated me."Niou said placing a hand on my hip.

"I thought I did but I don't." I placed my hand in his. I looked to my cast and I slowly placed my casted arm on his shoulder.

He smirked " Don't be scared."

There I knew, I had to tell him.

I looked at him pleadingly "Niou I-"He hushed me.

"Lets just dance."

I nodded and smiled.

_I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning, yeah_

I never really knew that Niou could be like this, The world felt like it just stopped whenI danced with himHe warm as he held me

maybe I was a bad person for not giving him a chance at all.

And maybe I really did fall for him.

"Akina I-"

I looked up at Niou,

"May I cut in." I tilted my head to see Atobe tapping Niou's shoulder

"Not really." said Niou bitterly, I felt his hand tense.

I sighed. " One dance Atobe-kun"

I let go of Niou's hand and gave him a lopsided smile while I was dragged away to the other half of the dance floor.

"Atobe! What is it that you want." I sighed as I danced with him.

He raised an eyebrow

" I want you simply...I don't want you with him."

I glared.

"Who I'm with is none of your business...and besides I already told you how I feel about you, I only see you as a friend and Niou is..."

"In love with you!" he hissed gripping my hand tightly.

SLAP!

He looked at me stunned.

"I'm sorry Atobe, I cant.."

I turned and ran...

I found myself in the ice garden, my face was red and my eyes heavy.

I felt bad about hitting Atobe, but what could I do in that moment. I continued to walk through the garden, hearing faints sound of the song playing back in the room.

_Oh can't ya see it baby  
You don't have to close your eyes  
cause it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come _

"_This song always makes me want to cry." I thought_

I stopped when I noticed someone sitting behind a Dove statue.

I sighed when I notice it was Niou more importantly smoking.

" Are you really that stressed out?" I called out to him.

He looked at me hazily and stepped on his cigarette. I sat down beside him and laughed.

"What are you laughing at?"he said nervously.

"My life!"I choked.

"Atobe just confessed he loves me,He hates you!And to top it all off he says your in Love with me!"

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes, I really hated myself for being able to cry so easily.

" He was right about that last part."

"What?"

I turned my head only to be kissed by him. It was a very simple kiss and it was gone like it came. He looked away from me.

" Gomen, I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that."

" No!" I yelled at him.

He turned to me in surprise.

I hugged him hard.

" No Niou, I want you!"

"I like you!"I gripped his jacket hard.

" I love you!"I felt the tears rolling down my eyes, hot but happy. I was happy that I finally said it, happy that I took the burden off my shoulders, happy for everything.

I felt his arms wrap around me and he held me tight.

"You know why apologized to you that day?"

I looked up at him, eyes still puffy and wet.

"Why?" I whispered

" Because girls that cry, move me . . . I didn't want to see you cry because of me and when you cry they should only be of happy tears."

He stroked his thumbs under my eyes, wiping away my tears.

I laughed softly "You're such a dork."

"If im a dork what does that make you?" he said kissing my forehead lovingly.

"Yours."

Day 22

Things have gone rather smoothly since Atobe's party well almost, Atobe's still mad I can't really blame him, the doctor says I can get my cast of by the end of the month and then I can start my re-Hab. As for Niou well . . .

"Ow Niou, Your pulling too hard!"

" Do you want me to finish or not?" He chuckled, pulling my hair together.

" Yes." I mumbled, pouting.

Niou smiled.

"Good girl." He said to place a butterfly kiss behind my ear.

I blushed " I can't believe I can't even tie my own hair together." I huffed trying to cross my arms yet again.

" And I can't believe I have such a complaining girl as a girlfriend."

I turned around.

"Niou you-"

"Jerk?"

He pulled me towards him

"Or better yet..You're the best for braiding your hair."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, as I touched the French braid.

"Don't I get a reward?" He asked.

" Only if you catch me!" I laughed running towards the door before tripping over a chair.

I closed my eyes.

I felt him grab me.

I turned to his smirking face.

" I told you."He whispered, pulling my face towards him.

"...Ill catch you when you fall."

There he closed the gap between us.


End file.
